1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding steps which are used with counter cabinet structures such as are found in bathrooms and kitchens, and more particularly to a folding step which attaches to the existing door of a counter cabinet.
2. Brief description of the Prior Art
Small children cannot reach the countertop or sink of a standard height kitchen or bathroom cabinet. As a result, they must be lifted by an adult or some other object must be placed in front of the cabinet for the child to stand on. Often, a small child, will attempt to climb atop the countertop or sink in an attempt to get a glass of water or to wash his or her hands, which is hazardous, and often results in serious injury.
Others have attempted to provide step devices associated with cabinets. There are several patents which disclose various retractable step devices.
Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,149, Hartridge, U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,040, and Mushta, U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,149 disclose hinged steps which fold up to be stored inside of a cabinet. These devices take up valuable storage space inside the cabinet.
Gaede, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,429 discloses a folding step which folds compactly to be stored beneath a cabinet and is pulled out in the manner of a drawer. This devices requires extensive modification to the existing cabinet structure.
Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,529 discloses a retractable step which is connected to arm members pivotally mounted to the baseboard of a wall beneath a sink. This device is not particularly suited for use in modern bathrooms or kitchens wherein the sink is mounted in a cabinet.
Richards et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,166 discloses a cabinet having a door which unfolds to become a small stepladder. The stepladder in the folded condition is the door itself. This device requires replacing the door of the cabinet with one which is heavier and more expensive
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,179 discloses a folding wall seat in the form of a cabinet door adapted to be installed in or on a wall. The leg which supports the seat member forms the door or closure for the cabinet and when folded into its closed position frictionally engages the bottom of the cabinet to hold itself in its closed position. The wall seat in the closed position is the door itself. This device requires extensive modification of the existing cabinet or wall and replacing the door of the cabinet with one which is heavier and more expensive
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a folding step for cabinet doors which has a step member hingedly connected at its lower end to a cabinet door (such as a sink cabinet), and a support leg member which is hinged at its upper end to the underside of the free end of the step member. A magnet strike plate is mounted on the cabinet door and a magnet is mounted at the top end of the step member. Alternatively, hook and loop type fastener elements may be used in place of the magnet and strike plate wherein one element is secured to the door and the mating element secured to the step member. A pull knob is mounted on the outer surface of the support leg. In a stored position, the step member is held in a vertical position against the cabinet door by the magnet engaged on the magnet strike plate or the hook and loop fastener elements and the support leg is parallel to the step member. When the user pulls on the pull knob, the step and support leg members pivot outward from the cabinet door and fold down. In the down or extended position, the step member and support leg members are perpendicular to one another. The folding step is particularly useful for small children in allowing them to reach a sink or counter top.